Sebastian Aterlante
Personality/Mentality One of the Aterlante twins. Sebastian is mischievous and can pull any kind of act he wants, whether it by shy, boisterous, calm, angry. He will generally be kind to most though, unless they tick him in any wrong way. Then he will return the favor, but with more. Backstory Sebastian was born with his brother on the same day, since then each have been with each other th eir whole life. His father was a famous blacksmith, one that crafted each of his children a set of weapons befitting to them. For him it was a dual set of naginatas with special circuitry for hjm, as Sebastian had a liking for them when he saw them in his father's shop. The child trained with these at a young age, starting with only one and eventually worked his way up to using both at the same time. The twins always helped their father with the shop, learning other weapons at the same time. Their mother though, owns a flower shop somewhere in the city. Sebastian always loved helping her mother with the plants and cared for them when his mother had to go out to do something, or had to go visit some flower event somewhere out of the city. Now though, both him and his brother rented a apartment together, and started to attend the hero school out of his father's wishes. Resources Roughly $1200 a month from a side job at the cafe and $2500 from the job he has at his father's. A apartment that him and his brother share because doesn’t want to be in the dorms. Equipment/Weaponry His pair of specially made naginatas from his father. An alloy metal suit that forms around Sebastian. No actual armor RP wise. Specializations * Weaponry(knowledge) * Plants * CQC * Two weapon fighting * Two-handed weapon fighting Quirk Type Mutation. Assimilation/Integration. The First half of the Assimilation/ Integration combo that both of the twins have, this mutation adds circuit ports along the users limbs and head that conform to the suits that both of them have. Both of them have the ability to interact with technology in the immediate area, in the case of Sebastian, it is assimilation. With this quirk he can take the perks from certain types of technology, and can transfer them through his suit and body, and other items specially fitted for him like his weapons. Electric based electronics: he can gain the same aspect. This increases his speed to 15 m/s. He can also shoot electricity at the same speed, and will stun any limb, even if covered for 2 turns, if it hits the head or chest it will stun the body for 1 turn. After the stun wears off it takes 2 turns till they can be stunned again from him Sound based electronics: With this, he can make sound based explosions that can propel himself 30 m up in the air or in any direction at 15 m/s. He can also use it to make a boom up to 5 m in front of him, causing 15 kN damage but only once per assimilation with sound, producing 80 db. Circuit boost: If he connects to objects he can put his wires in them, either increase the durability of the object by 10 kN, or increase attack of the object by 10 kN, he can only do this once, per hand, but can’t stack. Can't exceed cap. If he connects to a generator. This will give him 50 charge and make the generator have to recharge for 2 turns before able to be used again.''Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Academy Students Category:OC Academy Students